The Kabra Mansion
by CelestialBronzeLightning
Summary: Set after 'Into the Gauntlet'.  " "They're all so quiet, like they're hiding something like secrets that-" "We all have secrets," he cut her off, glancing at a small box on his desk with the Lucian symbol carved into it.  "They're usually best kept secret," he muttered under his breath. "
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Hey people of the 39 clues fandome! This is my first 39 clues fanfic so… This is set after 'Into the Gauntlet'. Did I forget anything? I don't think so. **

* * *

**_Amy_**

"Red light!" Amy screamed, causing Nellie to stop suddenly right in front of the red light. Amy and Dan were thrown forward but Nellie seemed to be fine. She was leaning back in her seat, hands resting on the steering wheel calmly.

"Don't worry, kiddo. I've got it all under control," she answered confidently, starting the car at full speed.

"Wrong lane!" Amy exclaimed. Nellie swerved onto the other lane, weaving in and out of passing cars.

"See, nothing to be worried about."

"Could you please SHUT UP, I'm trying to concentrate!" Dan shouted from the back, not taking his eyes of his new ninja video game.

Amy rolled her eyes at her brother's ninja obsession.

"Almost there!" Nellie sang happily.

Amy and Dan groaned. In a few minuets they'd be reaching the Kabra's Mansion, where they'd be staying for the next couple of weeks.

"How can you be so happy?" Amy demanded, "All the other clue hunters are going to be there! And do you know what happens when you stick a bunch of Cahills in the same building?"

"Uh, they all get along beautifully, writing poems about peace, rainbow butterflies and flying pink unicorns all day?" Nellie asked hopefully.

"No..." Amy replied slowly, raising an eyebrow at her au pair's wierd fantasy. "What happens is chaos. Pure, utter chaos. "

As Nellie sharply rounded a corner, barely missing a traffic light in the process, a giant mansion came into view.

"Wow," Amy breathed.

The mansion was by far bigger than any mansion Amy had ever seen.

'Like there are thousands of rooms,' Amy thought to herself and smiled.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face, Amy. This is still the Cobra's mansion," he said the word 'Cobra' with evident distaste in his voice, still not looking up from his game.

"I would love to discuss the Cobras with you but we're already here, kiddos. "

"What are you waiting for?" Dan shouted at his ninja character. "Jump already!"

With that they got out of the tiny car and got their luggage out of the back. Amy had brought two suit cases just in case they had to stay there longer than originally planned. The only problem was that they didn't know how long the originally planned time was. Fiske had only told them where they were going and before anyone could ask how long they would be staying there, he had hopped onto a plane with the destination Hawaii.

Nellie walked toward the door followed by Amy and then by Dan who was still playing his video game.

Nellie lifted her hand to the door bell and before she could ring it, the door flew open revealing a butler.

"Can I take your bags to your rooms?" he asked politely.

Dan ended his game and put the device he was playing on in his pocket.

"Sure," Nellie laughed, handing him their luggage.

"The others are right through that door," he said, gesturing to a wooden door to their left.

"Okay, thanks."

Amy and Dan also murmured a thanks and they all shuffled into a large living room with expensive paintings hanging on all four walls. In the center of the room was a large couch and on it sat Hamilton, Reagan, Madison, Sinead, Ned, Ted and Jonah. Ian and Natalie sat on their own armchairs on either side of the couch. None of them were talking, they were just sitting stiffly, staring forwards.

"Umm, hi?" Dan tried.

When nobody answered, the three just sat down silently.

After a while, Amy decided to break the silence.

"I-Is everyone he-here?" she whispered, stuttering slightly. She felt her face heat up as everyone turned to look at her.

"I believe so," Ian stated, saving Amy from the awkwardness. She felt like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders as the Cahills all turned to look at Ian instead.

"Should I show you to your rooms?" he asked.

Everyone nodded and Ian slowly got up and started walking out of the room. The others got up soon after and followed him. It was an almost fifteen minute walk till Ian finally stopped at a room with the number three hundred and two written on it in elegant black font.

"Sinead," he gestured to the door. "Your bags are inside. As are all of yours," he said turning to the small group of Cahills.

We all nodded.

Sinead opened the door carefully as if she expected there to be an atomic bomb behind it. When she noticed that there was nothing there, she opened the door wider, allowing the other Cahills a view of her room. The room was huge with a wooden statue of a dragon on an old shelf. The double bed was pushed against the far wall with a small desk at the side. She nodded shortly and closed the door behind her.

Ian also stopped by the number three hundred and three.

"Daniel."

"It's Dan, Cobra," he rolled his eyes and stepped inside. As soon as the door closed, I could hear him talking. His voice sounded far away, through the door Amy could just make out him saying "The ninja lord is in the house!" or something along those lines.

Ian shook his head, opening the next door, number three hundred and four.

"Love," he said, holding the door open for Amy and mock-bowing.

"D-Don't c-c-call me love!" she snapped and walked into the room. While passing Ian, their hands brushed slightly but Amy didn't say anything. She stepped into the room that she could call hers for the time she would be staying there, closing the door quickly, cursing her stutter quietly.

He luggage was sitting on the floor on a round carpet in the centre of the room. Amy gasped as she spotted something leaning against the wall to the far right. It was an antique book shelf filled with books.

"Hamilton," she geared faintly in the distance, followed by retreating footsteps.

She scanned the books for her favourite, then she sighed in disappointment when she realized that it wasn't there.

She walked over to a king-sized bed in a luxurious green and sat down on it lightly, kicking her shoes off.

'Might as well get some rest,' she thought. 'There won't be much sleeping while I'm here. Cahills are way to hyper to sleep'. And with that she lay down and closed her eyes. The next few weeks were going to be exhausting.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

She found herself in a long corridor, filled with paintings of people she didn't recognize. It seemed to go on forever in both directions, so she tried to walk forwards. After taking a few steps, she noticed that she wasn't moving. She searched desperately for an exit.

Amy looked down and noticed that she was standing on a long red carpet which lay on the wooden floor. On the carpet were words which she couldn't recognize. She bent down to examine them further. On it were seven slightly faded letters.

S

Could these people all be her ancestors? It seemed very unlikely but it wasn't impossible. She gazed at a picture on the left intently. Could she be related to Amy?

Suddenly a startlingly bright light shone right in her face and the picture faded.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

When she woke up, the sun from a nearby window was shining on her face. She sat up and noticed that there was a piece of paper on the night stand to the right of her bed that hadn't been there before. She groaned and checked the time. She had been sleeping for almost two hours. It was only supposed to be a short nap! Then she remembered the piece of paper. She picked it up and hastily read it. It said:

Breakfast: 8:00 AM - 9:00 AM

Lunch: 12:00 AM - 1:00 PM

Dinner: 6:00 PM - 7:00 PM

'Dinner at six?' Amy thought. 'That's in half an hour!'

She decided to start walking towards the dining room. After five minutes of walking, she stopped dead. She realized that she didn't even know where the dining room was!

She decided to just walk around the mansion since she had half an hour before dinner anyway. She passed a lot of rooms that all seemed to look the same.

Once the door was wide open so she peeked inside. In the room were millions and millions of different types of poison, all labeled with the names and effects. The labels were all written in the same elegant handwriting and Amy had to wonder who wrote all of these. Probably took months - maybe even years to write. Next to them were the antidotes. On each of the glass vials was the Lucian symbol, two snakes curled around a sword. Amy looked away and moved on.

'How many rooms can a mansion have?' she wondered.

After another few minutes of walking around the mansion aimlessly, she finally found the dining room where all the other Cahills were waiting impatiently. They all looked up as Amy walked in.

She quickly slipped into the only free chair next to Dan.

Dan looked at her and raised his eyebrows and his eyes read, 'Did you get lost, Amy?'

'No, I was reading and forgot the time,' she lied smoothly. She didn't want to admit getting lost, not even to her dweebish brother.

She turned to her plate and started eating the sandwich that was on it.

"What's on this thing? It tastes really good!" Dan said, or at least tried to say. It actually sounded a bit more like "Wampf om vif pfing? It fastes gfood!"

"Close your mouth before you speak, Daniel," Natalie chided.

"It's Dan!" Dan exclaimed.

"I believe," Natalie started, completely ignoring Dan's comment, "that there is ham and caviar on that one."

Dan spat out his mouth full of ham and caviar sandwich in surprise.

"You mean I'm eating fish eggs?" Dan asked.

"Ew, Daniel. Keep you food in your mouth!" Natalie replied in disgust.

"How am I supposed to keep the fish eggs in my mouth?" he asked, his face showing pure [fake] horror.

Amy kicked Dan's leg under the table and glared at him.

'You should be happy that you even get food here, Dan,' her eyes read.

'Oh, do you like the food?'

'I never said that.'

'How come you've finished you sandwich then?'

Amy sent her brother one last glare and excused herself. Then she stood up, taking her plate into the kitchen on her way upstairs. Since she wasn't tired because she'd just slept, she decided to look for a library. After searching for a few minutes, she gave up and headed towards her room.

'One hundred and one, one hundred and two…' she thought. She turned a corner.

'Seven hundred and ninety-one? Wasn't I just at one hundred?'

She turned around and headed back to room one hundred. She walked on and came to room two hundred. She sighed and walked on.

'Ah, here we go! Three hundred and four.'

She entered and sat down on the sofa.

Then she noticed a sleek black laptop sitting on the desk. Since she didn't have anything better to do, she walked over to it and started it up. It only took a few seconds and then it was ready to be used.

Amy opened the Internet and logged onto her e-mail account, checking for anything. She sighed. Nothing. She closed the laptop and sat down on the sofa again. For the first time since the clue hunt, Amy Cahill was bored. She gazed out the window, staring at the soft green grass. It was still a beautiful day outside and Amy longed to sit down on the lawn in the huge garden.

'If I want to go out there, I've got to walk through all those passages again and risk getting lost,' she thought, biting her lip. Then she got and idea. She would manage getting out of her room without getting lost in the endless tunnels and rooms.

She walked to the window and opened it, letting the warm breeze blow the hair out of her face. She took a deep breath, smelling rose petals and newly mown grass. She stepped onto the window ledge and started descending the wall from her third-floor room, stepping on anything to help her descent, even holding onto the drain at one point.

When her foot touched the ground, she immediately took off her shoes and socks since it was warm enough without them. She placed them carefully right next to the wall, where she knew she'd remember them.

Then she saw a small field of flowers and started sprinting towards it, laughing. When she reached it, she was out of breath, so she lay down on the grass, careful not to lie on any flowers. She lay on her back, looking up at the sky that was now turning slightly pink.

She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

'Maybe,' she thought, 'This visit won't be so bad after all.'

* * *

**•Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues• **

**I've already almost finished chapter two but writing this took way longer than it should have. **

**Tell me what you think, ideas and suggestions are always appreciated. Just write it in your review.**

**CelestialBronzeLightning **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you! Yeah you! You're awesome!**

**Okay, I read every single one of your reviews and I just want to hug all of you! The idea of Dan calling Natalie 'Natty Catty' comes from Agent Get Amy And Ian Together (who was also my first reviewer). **

**Agent Get Amy And Ian Together: Thanks for being my first reviewer! Instead of 'Nattie the Cattie', Dan is now calling her 'Cobra' or 'Natty Catty'. I hope you don't mind. I'm trying Amian but I don't want them to get too OOC. Thank you for the compliments too! You get a cookie! (:.) (::) (.:)**

**Mollyhunt0: Thanks! (:.)**

**addicted2reading9: Thanks for reviewing and pointing out my mistake. As soon as I saw your review, I changed it from three hundred and three to three hundred and four. I didn't want Amy to go into Dan's room. If you don't understand anything or I made another mistake, please tell me, I hope you like this chapter. (::)**

**The Gone Angel: Yes, I love Dan and I hope I can keep him IC the whole story. Thank you! (:.)**

**iamastar: Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter. (.:)**

**eternalreader62: Thanks, here's the update!**

**~Agent Get Amy And Ian Together: Thanks, I fixed it. Reagan is now Reagan again~**

* * *

_**Ian**_

After dinner, Ian headed in the direction of his bedroom, which was obviously way bigger than the guest bedrooms. It was room number four hundred and ninety-nine, which was still in the first floor with a nice view of the garden.

When he reached his room, he went over to one of his windows and sat down on a large luxury sofa, looking out over the backyard. This also happened to be his favourite spot in the entire mansion.

He stared out the window, left alone with his thoughts. He wondered why the Cahills had all seemed so quiet. Usually they were really loud. Ian tried to make some attempts at starting a conversation, but they all seemed to be tired.

'Maybe it was the car trip,' Ian thought. 'Tomorrow they'll be their usual selves.'

At least Dan had seemed normal. He was one of the only people to talk at all, even if it was with his mouth full of food.

All of a sudden, a small stone fell from above and sailed past Ian's window, landing on the ground with a soft 'thud'. Then, a few seconds later, a foot descended slowly and landed on the window ledge. Then another and soon an entire body.

With a start, Ian realized that it was Amy. She had obviously been spending too much time with her ninja-obsessed brother, Daniel, who did this sort of thing all the time. As her face passed the window, she didn't seem to notice Ian there, she was too focused on something else.

When Ian heard the 'thud' of Amy hitting the ground. He got up and made his way over to the window and looked out. He saw Amy taking her shoes off and putting them away. Then she started running towards the flower patch and lay down there, staring at the sky and then closing her eyes after some time.

Ian wanted to go over to her and ask her what that was all about but he didn't want to disturb he moment of peace.

'Besides,' Ian thought. 'I might get my shirt dirty.'

So he just went back to his sofa and sat down. It was somewhat more difficult to focus, since Amy was in the picture. Ian couldn't help but admire the way her red hair seemed to glow in the light of the setting sun. It was spread out on either side of her. She looked so relaxed on the grass, the colours of the flowers around her complimented her in a way that was…

"Lovely," he whispered.

Just then he heard footsteps coming closer to his room. He quickly composed himself and turned to face the door. There were three quick knocks on the door and Ian instantly knew who it was.

"Come in, Natalie," he called. The door swung open and Natalie stepped in, sitting down on Ian's bed.

"Ian?" she asked nervously, which was not like her at all.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you think it was a good idea to invite all the Cahills at once?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"They're all so quiet, like they're hiding something like secrets that-"

"We all have secrets," he cut her off, glancing at a small box on his desk with the Lucian symbol carved into it.

"They're usually best kept secret," he muttered under his breath.

"Yes, I guess you're right but I just wish…" she shook her head as if it wasn't important anymore and placed her hand on a charm on her bracelet which was so small that Ian couldn't recognize it from a distance.

"Maybe we should all get some rest," Natalie advised and got up.

She closed the door behind her as she left.

It had gotten a lot darker outside since the last time he looked and it was probably colder too. He opened the window and felt outside. He shivered and closed the window again. With one more glance at Amy's sleeping figure he got his jacket and started to go outside.

'She is a heavy sleeper,' he thought.

He wanted to wake her up before she caught a cold, so he went out of his room, down the hall and took out the key.

When he'd unlocked it, he pushed open the glass door which lead to the garden and made his way over to Amy.

When he reached her, he crouched down and shook her gently. When she didn't wake up, he started shaking her with more force. Her eyes fluttered open and she drew in a short breath as she looked around.

"Sorry, I just forgot where I was for a second," she said silently. From her voice Ian could tell that she was still tired.

"I came to wake you up, it's quite cold," Ian explained, standing up. He offered her his hand but she scrambled to her feet without taking it.

"T-Thanks," she stuttered slightly and Ian couldn't tell if it was from the cold or some other reason.

She made her way over to where she had dropped her shoes and slipped them on. Ian walked in after her as she pushed the door open, closing and locking it after him. When he turned around, Amy was already halfway down the hall and Ian sped up a little to catch up.

"I see you like the garden," he stated casually.

"Maybe I do," she said not even glancing at him.

The rest of the walk was quiet and soon Ian turned right towards his room, room number four hundred and ninety-nine. When he reached it, he went in and walked over to his desk. He took the small polished silver box with the Lucian crest on it and slipped it into a safe behind an old painting, locking it with a code which consisted of seemingly random numbers and letters. He hung the painting back onto the nail.

He headed to the bathroom where his pyjamas lay. He got changed and brushed his teeth.

He looked at his bed and grimaced slightly. Lately he didn't like sleeping as much as he used to. He got these dreams, not really nightmares, more like memories. They weren't always bad memories, they were just… No, he wouldn't think about them more than he had to.

Despite those unpleasant things, he lay down, pulling the covers up to his head. He closed his eyes and got pulled into sleep a few minutes later.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

'Kick him in the head,' he thought, remembering his father's advice from the lesson before. Ian was eight years old and sent on a mission by Vikram to find and take one of the Thomas clues.

'Find the pressure point on his neck!'

Ian found it and the man crumpled to the floor. Ian quickly tied him securely and gagged him for good measure. He took a step back to admire his work for a few seconds.

'The clue will be in one of the drawers.'

He scanned the room until he found the drawers that Vikram had been talking about. There they were, locked with a code as expected.

'Easy,' Ian thought. Thomas weren't the brightest, they would've put the name of their branch leader as their code. He crouched down and entered 'EISENHOWER'. The drawer swung open, revealing a small box with a bear on the top.

'Too easy,' he thought. 'These Thomas are really stupid.'

Ian took the box out of the drawer, closed it and climbed out of the window that he had used to come in.

He sprinted to the waiting limo and the driver took off.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Bring! Bring! Bring!"

Ian rolled over and hit his alarm. It was six o'clock, giving him enough time to get ready before all the Cahills woke up.

He groaned, getting up seemed like the worst thing in the world at that moment, so he closed his eyes again.

'I'll just lie here for a while,' he thought and soon enough, he fell asleep again.

It was eight o'clock when Ian woke up again. When he saw the time, he sat up and hopped in the shower immediately. After ten minutes in the shower he emerged and got dressed. He walked out of his room and started down the hall. From a distance he heard shouting coming from the dining room.

'That sounds like Natalie and Daniel,' he thought and started walking faster.

Soon he was close enough to understand what they were saying and he decided to listen in.

"Aww, is the Cobra mad?" he heard Dan say.

"You ruined my new Prada dress," Natalie fumed.

"What was that, Natty Catty? Did you just say something?" Dan said like he was talking to a baby.

"Ooh, you've done it now!" Natalie screeched. Seconds later, Ian heard a sickening 'crash!' come from inside.

"Food fight!" Dan yelled, followed by a 'squish!'.

"Ahh! My hair!"

Ian flung the door open before the situation could get too out of hand. Natalie and Dan were both frozen in place holding food, aiming at one another. Dan was covered in soup and Natalie's hair was full of pasta.

Ian just stood there and stared at them. All of a sudden, Ian heard the 'click' of a camera behind him. He turned around and saw Hamilton and Madison Holt standing in the doorway stifling their laughs.

Natalie turned bright red and Dan just started cracking up with the Holts.

"I hardly think this is funny," Ian said.

"How about you two get cleaned up?" he asked Natalie and Dan.

Natalie pushed past him and stormed to her room, Dan stumbled out laughing and muttering something along the lines of

"Natalie, covered in pasta! Funniest thing on earth!".

Ian sat down at the table, Hamilton and Madison, still laughing, followed.

"So, where's Reagan?" Ian asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh Reagan," Madison said between laughs. "She's taking a shower right now."

Ian nodded and started eating. They stopped laughing after a few more minutes and soon they slipped into an awkward silence.

When Ian was almost finished eating, they were joined by Sinead, who leading her blind brother, Ted. Ned trailed after, clutching his head in pain. The three sat down and started eating. When Ian had finished, he excuses himself and walked back to his room.

He was just wondering where to go next when he bumped into someone, making them fall down.

"I'm so sorry," he started to apologize.

"I wasn't looking where I was going and I…" he trailed off when he noticed who he'd run into.

"I-I wasn't l-looking e-ei-either," Amy stuttered.

"Don't worry, Love," Ian smirked and held out a hand for her. She ignored it, getting up by herself. Ian sighed.

"See you later," he said.

Amy nodded shortly and walked past him to get to the dining room.

Ian walked on until he heard a high pitched screeching sound coming from the corridor to the left. He hurried over and saw a figure at the end of the corridor.

'Isn't that Amy and Daniel's au pair?' he thought as he came close enough to recognize her.

'What's her name again? Nadine? Nancy? No, something else… Nessa? No, Nellie!'

"Nellie!" he called.

'What's that she has in her ears? Are those earphones? Is she… singing?'

Now that he thought of it, it seemed obvious. He head was bobbing and she was tapping her foot to the beat but the sounds coming out of her mouth definatly did not sound like singing.

Ian put his fingers in his ears and turned around.

'No need listening to this longer than I have to' he thought.

The screeches could be heard from everywhere in the mansion. Nellie sure did have a loud voice.

Heading outside seemed to be the best idea in this situation. When Ian reached the glass door to the garden, he unlocked it and went out. He was immediately hit in the face with a blast of warm air.

He went over to some statues of famous Lucians near the field of flowers, and sat down at the base of a statue of Luke, the founder of the Lucian branch.

He rested his head on the statue. He still felt like he hadn't gotten enough sleep, so he closed his eyes, already dreading the dream that would accompany it. He opened his eyes with a start when he heard a screech followed by a splash.

* * *

**{Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues…}**

**Should I always answer the reviews at the beginning of the chapter? Who's POV should it be in? Do you have any suggestions? Did I forget anything? Is someone OOC? Who do you ship? Put it all in your review!**

**Until next time,**

**CelestialBronzeLightning **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's chapter three because you're all so awesome, thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Reviews mean e-mails for me! I love e-mails if you can't tell so... yeah... And this fanfic now officially has sixteen reviews! For two chapter! That means eight reviews per chapter! Anyway, more of me at the end of the chapter! If you even want to read that...**

**Review answering time!**

**Agent Get Amy And Ian Together: Yep, food fight in chapter two :) And no, it isn't annoying, I don't want mistakes in a chapter, especially if it's a character's name because that was embarrassing. And thanks, I hope this chapter is too. **

**The Gone Angel: Yeah, after the hunt. I'll try to tone down the stuttering but I love writing stutters. But I hope it's still awesome :) Oh and I don't think I've told you this but I love your name. **

**addicted2reading9: Okay, I don't really know what you mean by the first sentence, if you could explain that a bit more in your next review, that'd be awesome. And for the alarm I was actually thinking of making it go 'Brring' or something but it just looks weird written down, to me anyway. I did change POV's, believe it or not. First was Amy then Ian and now Dan, I change once every chapter or it'll get confusing. And I meant 'forgot something' as in a word or something that I mentioned in chapter one but forgot in chapter two, stuff like that. Thanks for the long review, I love long reviews. Is this update fast enough for you?**

**rbashir237: Thanks, I guess? Wow, I think that's the shortest review I've ever gotten :)**

**I Will Not Follow: Thanks for taking the time to answer these :) I'll just do it the way you did then.**

**1: Okay, here are the answered reviews :)**

**2: I'm not really in the story but I think I know what you mean. You mean third person, right? In each chapter I actually follow one specific character around (first Amy then Ian now Dan). **

**3:Sure, I love PMs **

**4: Thanks for mentioning Jonah, I almost forgot about him xD Oops**

**5: Yay! I try to avoid OOC-ness at all costs. **

**6:Ah, but my dear I Will Not Follow, this is set before Vespers Rising :)**

**poptropica.1997: Yeah me too so I wrote my own :) And don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. And thanks for the review!**

**mollyhunt0: Thanks and it does shift... I know, I know but we're getting towards Amian :)**

**Guest: Well here it is :)**

**priceless xpressions: Don't worry, the next chapter is here to save you! **

**Kitty in Boots: Here's the update and I'm so sorry but I already finished the chapter when I got your review! I hope you still like it though. **

* * *

_**Dan**_

"Come on, Natalie, just this once!" Dan whined.

"Oh, all right," Natalie sighed.

After half an hour of arguing, Dan finally got Natalie help him in his plan.

"But don't let it get to your head, Daniel," she hissed.

"This is just because you've been annoying me for half an hour. Don't count on it ever happening again."

"Admit it," Dan said.

"You can't resist my charm." Dan flashed a smile. Natalie rolled her eyes.

"You've got something between your teeth, Daniel."

'But you didn't deny it,' Dan thought.

Dan tried to get the piece of food out of the gap between his teeth. When he got it out, he swallowed it.

"Mmmh, tastes sweet," he said.

"Eww! You don't know what that is! Did you seriously just eat that?" she asked with disbelief and disgust.

Dan shrugged.

"It was in my mouth, why not eat it? Do you have a problem with that, Cobra?"

"If you don't wash your hands right now, I'm not doing anything with you, Daniel."

Dan sighed but went to wash his hands anyway.

"It's Dan," he called over his shoulder.

"Washed?" Natalie asked when Dan came back from the bathroom.

"No, I went to the bathroom and back for nothing," Dan replied sarcastically.

"You could have filled the bucket while you were there," Natalie pointed out.

"I could have, except," Dan paused dramatically.

"I don't have a bucket!" he finished.

"Fine," Natalie said, sending a glare at Dan.

"I'll fill the bucket but you better have the ice ready when I come back, Daniel!"

Natalie stormed off to find a bucket and Dan went in the other direction to find some ice.

'Where do you find ice in this weather?" he asked himself.

He headed towards the kitchen unconsciously and realized that he was hungry.

He stopped in front of the kitchen door, hand hovering over the doorknob.

'I'm a ninja, I can get a snack, find some I've and be back before Natalie anyway,' he thought and pushed the door open.

The first cabinet he opened turned out to be the freezer. In it were a few boxes of ice cream and a large bucket full of ice cubes.

'Found the ice,' Dan thought.

He took the ice out of the freezer and placed it on the floor. He looked around the kitchen for a few more minutes and settled with a slice of toast. Stuffing it in his mouth at once, he picked up the ice and lugged it all the way to where he and Natalie had parted and sure enough, he was there before Natalie.

He put the bucket of ice on the floor and sat down next to it. Since he didn't know how long Natalie would take, he took out his ninja video game. Just as he turned it on, Natalie came around the corner with a bucket slightly bigger than Dan's.

"I didn't even get to play one round," he complained.

Natalie rolled her eyes and placed her bucket of water gently next to Dan's.

"Are you going to make me put the ice cubes in the water?" she asked in horror.

"Yep," Dan replied, placing his device back in his pocket.

"But my nails," Natalie complained.

"This wasn't my plan, Daniel. You will put the ice cubes in," Natalie said, glaring at Dan.

"Okay, okay," he said getting up.

He bent down to pick up the bucket with the ice cubes and stood up again. He held the bucket over the other one and turned it upside down, making a splash that hit both of them.

"This is Gucci, you git!" she exclaimed, looking down at her wet dress in horror.

Dan shrugged it off.

"At least I got the ice water ready."

"Let's get this over with," Natalie muttered as they headed outside, taking turns with the bucket.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

"Why are we doing it this way?" Dan asked.

"How else should we do it?" Natalie asked as she tied two ropes together.

"We could just go up to him and dump the water over his head," Dan replied.

"Do you want to get caught?" Natalie asked, looking up from her work.

"Well no but-"

"Then just do what I tell you. I am the Lucian here, remember?" she cut him off.

Dan sighed and started tying more ropes together. When they were done, Dan and Natalie went up to the attic and pulled the string. They watched as all the ropes tightened and the bucket on the tree over Ian's head tipped over, completely drenching him in ice cold water.

Natalie ducked, pulling Dan down by his hand so they wouldn't be seen.

"We've got to get out of here," Natalie whispered.

"He'll have seen where the ropes lead by now and if he sees us in here when he comes up…"

'We're screwed,' Dan thought and followed Natalie out of the door.

They tiptoed along a few corridors. Suddenly Natalie stopped and Dan ran right into her back.

Natalie glared at him but took a key out of her pocket anyway. As soon as the door was open they both ducked inside and Natalie locked the door again.

"Isn't that kinda useless?" Dan asked.

"Why?" Natalie asked.

"Well, doesn't Ian have a key?" he asked.

Natalie shook her head.

Dan turned around to see what was in the room and his eyes widened when he saw that every wall was covered in computer screens.

"What…?" Dan asked.

"Oh, these are monitors showing all the rooms. Appart form bathrooms, obviously. " she answered with a smirk.

"And these aren't even all of them. " she continued.

"There are two or three more rooms like this one. And guess what?" Natalie asked and took out her key, holding it into the sunlight.

"I'm the only one with a key. "

"Why?" Dan asked.

"Well, Isabel gave it to me," she said, placing a hand on her chest as she said the word 'me'.

"She made the key herself, fitting it with a pattern that is completely unique and she gave it to me on the clue hunt. This room was always her private room, Ian and I were never allowed to enter. So you see, Daniel, Ian will never suspect that we're here, assuming he even finds out that it was us," she explained.

Dan stared at her but she didn't seem to be interested in the room anymore, since she was checking her reflection in the key.

Dan went to a wall and looked at the monitor right in front of him.

"All this must have cost a fortune," Dan said and turned back to the doorway where Natalie was still standing.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. But the Kabra family has more than one fortune," she said with a smirk, still staring at herself in her key.

"So how long do you think we'll have to stay here?" Dan asked finally.

"Oh, I don't know. A few hours at most," Natalie said absentmindedly.

After that there were a few minutes of silence in which Dan stared at the screen with the kitchen on it.

Then he turned back to Natalie. She was still admiring herself, smiling occasionally.

"How can you Lucians be so full of yourselves?" Dan asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Natalie asked.

"How can you be so full of yourself? You've been staring at your reflection for half an hour already!" he exclaimed.

"And then you wonder why I think you're full of yourself?"

Dan wasn't sure if he'd imagined it but he thought he saw Natalie's cheeks turn slightly pink for a split second but as soon as he blinked it was gone.

"I was not staring at myself," she replied a little too quickly.

"Oh yeah? What were you doing?"

Natalie turned away and didn't answer. Instead she picked up a small silver object.

"Come over here of a second, Daniel," Natalie instructed.

"Sure, Cobra," Dan said and walked over.

Natalie held out a necklace on a silver chain. On it hung a flat black bead.

"What do you see?" she asked.

"A necklace…" Dan said.

"But not just any necklace," Natalie said and looked at Dan expectantly.

Dan stared at her blankly.

"A bead?"

Natalie sighed.

"This necklace belonged to my mother. It was her… lucky necklace, so to speak," Natalie said.

"Can I have a look?" he asked.

Natalie handed him the necklace. He turned it around. The back of the pendant was polished silver and on it the words 'I V-H K' were engraved in elegant handwriting.

"She left it here once and forgot about it," Natalie explained.

Dan turned it over in his hands again before giving it back to Natalie.

"What does 'I V-H K' stand for?" Dan asked.

"They're Isabel's initials," Nataile explained, placing the necklace in a box lined with blue silk.

"I think we've been here long enough. Natalie, if you don't mind," Dan said, gesturing to the door.

Natalie nodded and unlocked the door. Dan walked out and Natalie locked the door and out the key in her pocket.

"Lunch!" Dan exclaimed as he checked the time.

"See ya, Cobra!" he shouted as he ran to the dining room.

Then, after a second, he added,"Well I'd rather not if it's all the same to you.

He stopped running and turned around, looking at Natalie. Her face was slowly but surely turning bright red.

'This won't be pretty,' Dan thought and sped off again as he heard Natalie's footsteps behind him.

When they finally reached the corridor leasing to the dining room they were both breathing heavily.

"Later," Natalie said between pants. "I'll kill you later."

"I'd like to see you try," Dan said as he quickened his pace.

Dan pushed open the door to the dining room revealing all the Cahills eating. He sat down quietly as Natalie entered.

There was a free seat across from Dan which seemed odd.

"Is someone missing?" Dan asked.

All the Cahills looked around the room, apparently noticing the empty chair for the first time.

"Hey," Sinead said finally. "Where's Jonah?"

"I haven't seen him since we arrived," Reagan said.

"Me neither," Madison agreed.

"I don't know about you guys but we're going to go look for them," Ned said as he got up and pulled Ted up with him.

"But my food..." Ted whined.

"You can have your food later," Sinead said and stood up.

Ted sighed but let himself get dragged away.

Then the remaining Cahills got up one by one and walked or, in the Holt's case, jogged out of the dining room to search for Jonah, leaving their half eaten food on the tables.

Dan was one of the last to get up.

"I didn't even get to take one bite!" he complained to no one in particular as he stared at his food sadly.

"Get over it, dweeb," Amy said behind him, making Dan jump.

"We've got a superstar to find," she laughed and ran out the door.

Of course Dan knew his way around the mansion already since he'd seen a map of the mansion which was hanging in the living room and memorized it after looking at it for a few seconds. He had also matched the rooms to the map while passing them so he knew what was in some of them.

He scanned the map in his head as he tried to figure out where Jonah would have wondered off to.

'Maybe that one with the grand piano?' he asked himself and headed towards it. He had come past it several times walking to his room and it was basically a room, soundproof, Dan assumed, with a beautiful black grand piano in the center.

'Probably because Ian plays the piano,' Dan thought as he remembered the time he'd heard him play which ended in an explosion and absentmindedly wondered if Natalie could also play or if it was just Ian.

When Dan reached the door, he paused dramatically and swung the door open quickly, trying to surprise anyone inside. He struck a ninja pose and his eyes darted around the room. Then he sighed and stood up normally.

The room was empty.

* * *

**There we go, I hope you all liked this chapter!**

**As usual, suggestions are appreciated and you're always welcome to point out mistakes. Don't be shy, go on and press that review button! I know you want to!**

**And in case you didn't notice, I'm trying my hardest to get every chapter to have at least two thousand words (not counting the author's notes) so yeah...**

**And I hope you don't mind the updates coming a bit later because of school and stuff. *dodges toaster* hey! Who threw that?**

**Random questions of the chapter (since you all seemed to like last chapter's):**

**What's your favourite ice cream flavour? What's your second favourite colour? Did you like this chapter? What do you say most often? Favourite quote of the chapter? Are my author's notes too long? Am I annoying you? What colour shirt are you wearing? And finally; Can you see me when you look out the window (Just kidding, I'm behind you)?**

**Bye for now (I'll be back though, you can't lose me that easily!). **

**CelestialBronzeLightning**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my awesome readers and reviewers! Welcome back to a new chapter of da** **da da da! The Kabra Mansion! **

**Okay, that was lame... Let's just... You know... Move on to the reviews...**

**rhetorically yours: Thanks for reviewing and answering my random questions :) I actually like both pairings :/ Good to know that I'm there, sometimes I accidentally walk into the wrong house. That's awkward, believe me!**

**Guest: Haha, thanks :) Oh no, not Saladin! Take the chapter!**

**Agent Get Amy And Ian Together: O.o cookies are better than chapters? (::) Wait, did you just eat cookies? If you did, can I have one?**

**readinfreak3546: Thanks :) But if I'm not near you, whose house am I in O.o?**

**fieryjunior35: Thanks, just tell me if you get confused again, I wrote that last part that you didn't understand at one in the morning... I'd love to read your storys but... *I actually never finished the Medusa Plot, don't kill me!* **

**priceless xpressions: I'm glad you liked it that much :) There was no Amian because it was Dan... And this one's Natalie... I'm so sorry *sniffle***

**The Gone Angel: Took you a while though, didn't it? Jk, here's the next chapter though. **

**Guest: Cool, someone actually reads them! And thanks for the review :)**

**Kitty in Boots: O.O Thanks :) **

* * *

_**Natalie**_

'Somehow the Cahills have all come to the conclusion that we have to look for Jonah,' Natalie thought. 'I never thought they'd ever have the same opinion on anything.'

She started walking around the mansion at random. Of course she knew where Jonah could be, there were enough rooms a Janus could find appealing where she could start the search. Maybe he was even sick in bed but Natalie didn't care enough to look for him.

'He'll turn up eventually,' Natalie thought and smirked. 'It's not like anyone ever vanished permanently in this mansion... Well, maybe a few.'

She absentmindedly fidgeted with a small silver charm on her charm bracelet. Finally she unclipped the silver charm and put it on her outstretched hand as she walked into a speck of golden sunlight that was streaming through a small window.

She brought it up to the hight of her chin and watched as the small key shape glistened in the sun, a small smile pulling at her lips. Of course she had done this before but she was always mesmerized by it's beauty. Sometimes she even stared at it for hours on end until she remembered who had given it to her.

Her expression saddened as she clipped the charm onto her bracelet once more. She'd thought of throwing it away or selling it several times but refrained each time. She had, as strange as it might seem, become attached to the small silver ornament on her bracelet.

She started walking again and as she rounded a corner, one specific room caught her attention. When she came close, she was startled to see the door wide open. Her momentary surprise was replaced with anger as she silently cursed her brother for leaving the door open yet again.

'What if any of the Cahills had seen this? What would they think of us?' she thought. 'How many times have I told Ian to keep the door closed at all times?'

She hurried inside and closed the door silently. She winced as a thud echoed through the halls and turned around to inspect the contents of the room. It was filled with all the known poison in the world. Known by Lucians, that is. Natalie shuddered as she imagined what might happen if a non-Cahill got to hold one of the highly poisonous mixtures.

She sighed a sigh of relief as she noted that everything was in its place and sat down on a chair near one of the blue poisonous substances. She stared into it and watched the small bubbles inside it form and pop again and again.

Everyone thought that her favourite colour was pink and if anyone asked, she would confirm that statement, she was actually quite attached to blue. She loved the a really dark shade of blue that wasn't dark enough to mistake it for black at first glance.

The first time she was introduced to the colour was when Isabel has shown her the room for the very first time. She'd been five years old and had already been introduced to the clue hunt.

'"This is the most poisonous of them all,"' Natalie remembered Isabel say. '"I've never used it, it's too precious to be used often."'

Natalie shook her head slightly to clear it of those thoughts and went back to staring at the deep blue liquid. It relaxed her and helped her slip out of reality and into her own world. She secretly hoped that she'd never have to use it because es didn't want to lose it. The liquid reminded her of herself somehow. Calm and collected on the outside but vicious and deadly on the inside.

'Was it showing Daniel that room the right thing to do?' she thought absentmindedly as she drew a snake onto the table she was leaning on with her finger. She seemed to recall Dan having a photographic memory. 'Stop doubting your decisions!' she scolded herself.

She got up and checked the old clock hanging on the wall. She'd spent the past half hour in that very room.

Natalie left the room hurriedly and closed the door behind her. Just as the door clicked shut, Sinead came around the corner.

"Still no sign of Jonah?" Natalie asked.

"Nope, it's been half an hour already, where can he be?" Sinead asked.

"I don't know, I guess we'll just have to keep looking. We'll find him sooner or later," Natalie said as if she'd been searching all the time.

"I guess you're right," Sinead said. "Though I wish it was sooner rather than later."

"Well, we shouldn't waste time then," Natalie said and headed off in the opposite direction Sinead was going.

She decided to start looking for Jonah after all since she had nothing better to do.

'They don't seem to be capable of finding a world-famous celebrity without my help,' Natalie thought and walked up to the room to her left.

"Jonah?" she called as she pushed open the door. "Are you in here?"

Natalie walked inside and closed the door behind her. The room wasn't one of her favourites. It was one of the many that were filled with instruments but this one in particular annoyed her because three of the walls were white while the fourth was a dark shade of yellow as if there hadn't been enough paint for four walls.

"Yeah," she heard a voice call from behind a set of drums at the other end of the room. "I'm here."

Natalie walked over and peered over the drums cautiously. Jonah was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed.

"What are you doing here, Wizard?" she hissed.

"Just chillin'. Yo dawg, what time is it?"

"Late," Natalie answered irritatedly. "You better go downstairs, we've all been looking for you for over half an hour. You're lucky that Sinead noticed that you were gone, I wouldn't have," she said and walked out of the room.

"Oh c'mon, Nat. I was just-"

"I don't want to hear it. Save your poor excuses for the others, I really don't care," Natalie cut him off and quickened her pace.

When she reached the main room, she opened up a drawer and took out a small microphone since there was nobody there.

"I found Jonah," she said and her voice came blaring out of various speakers throughout the mansion only a few seconds later.

She put the microphone back into the drawer and turned to face Jonah.

"Sit down," she commanded as she pointed a freshly manicured finger at an empty armchair. "You better have your excuse ready when the others arrive. They should be here in at least five minutes," she said as she took some lipstick and a small mirror out of her bag and started gracefully applying the lipstick.

Five minutes later Sinead entered. She was slightly out of breath.

'Just as I predicted,' Natalie thought and her lips curle into a smirk.

"Jonah!" Sinead exclaimed. "Where were you?"

"Well, S-dawg-"

"You know what?" Sinead cut him off. "Wait for the others, they'll want to hear it too. And I'll just pretend I didn't hear that nickname you gave me."

"Why d'y'all always cut me off-"

"Because you're annoying!" Natalie exclaimed.

"But can't I just say something once-"

"No!" Natalie said angrily as she turned on her heel to face him and shot him a glare. "No you can't. "

Jonah pursed his lips but kept quiet anyway.

After a few minutes of waiting, Jonah got impatient.

"Where are th-"

He was interrupted by the Holts bursting through the close door, almost ripping it off his hinges.

Natalie smirked at Jonah triumphantly.

Jonah shook his head in awe.

"I don't-"

"Jonah!" Madison exclaimed when she spotted him. She walked over to him and pulled him up by his shirt. "You don't know how long we looked for you, Wizard. You better have a good excuse. "

She let him go and he sank back down into his chair. Madison went back over to the other Holts, who looked annoyed that she had beaten them to Jonah, and they all walked over to a couch and sat down without another word.

Natalie looked over at Jonah.

'Did he not learn how to mask emotions?' she wondered. 'I can read every emotion crossing his face. Or,' she thought. 'Maybe it's just because I was trained better.'

Her train of thoughts was broken when Ned and Ted entered. As they passed Natalie, Ted's white-tipped cane hit her leg.

"Ouch, watch out where you swing that thing, Starling!" she exclaimed.

"Well, excuse me, Natalie. I'm blind, you know," Ted retorted.

"That's no excuse. You should learn to control it better."

Ted sighed but made his way to an unoccupied chair slowly and sat down followed by his brother.

Just as Ned sat down, Dan burst into the room.

"I heard a Cobra in here!" he shouted.

"Close the door, Daniel," Natalie said but shot him a glare for calling her 'Cobra'.

Dan closed it reluctantly. As soon as the door was shut, Amy came bursting in.

"Why'd you make me close the door?" Dan whined.

"Y-You actually got him to close the door?" Amy asked Natalie in disbelief.

Natalie raised an eyebrow. "I am a Lucian after all, Amy. And not just any Lucian. I am a Kabra."

Amy nodded understandingly and turned to Jonah. "Oh don't worry, Jonah. I didn't overlook you. I'll ask my questions soon enough. "

"Actually-" Jonah started but was interrupted by Ian bursting through the door.

"You had to find Jonah when I was at the other end of the mansion," Ian muttered under his breath after he had closed the door.

"Yes, dear brother. Why should I ever make anything easy for you?" she asked then turned to the rest of the Cahills. "For any of you. So don't expect anything of the sort. I will do my best to make your lives miserable. "

"Uh, Natalie?" Dan asked cautiously. "Why'd you just say that?"

Natalie shrugged in response and picked up a grape from a nearby plate of fruit and twisted it between he manicured fingers.

"Where's Nellie?" Dan asked as he looked at the small group of Cahills.

"Listen," Amy replied.

Everyone listened and sure enough, there was a distant screeching sound coming from outside.

"Never mind," Dan said and sighed.

"Can someone give her some singing lessons, please?" Natalie asked. "She might be able to cool but she really shouldn't come within a five hundred metre radious while singing.

"Where were we?" Madison asked, trying to get everyone back on topic. "Oh yeah. Jonah, I hope you've come up with something good."

"Um, I dunno, dawg. I just walked past the room 'n' it had all this Janus in it that I had to go there so I kinda stayed there for a bit. " Jonah explained.

"Jonah," Dan said seriously. "That has got to be the worst explanation ever."

"You seriously got us all worked up about nothing?" Sinead asked, raising both eyebrows.

"Yeah?" Jonah asked.

Sinead face palmed and the Holts looked really disappointed that they didn't get to beat anyone up. The others just looked plain annoyed except for Natalie who was still inspecting her grape. Then she placed it in her mouth and started chewing. After she had swallowed, she turned her attention back to the others and glared at Jonah.

"That's the best you could come up with?" Natalie asked in disbelief. "I thought you Janus were supposed to be the creative ones."

Jonah shrugged. "Hey, I've gotta go," he said quickly as he backed out of the room. "I'm, uh, making a new album. Yeah, that's it. Making a new album."

The room was silent after the door swung shut behind him. Amy shook he head.

"I d-don't believe it!" she exclaimed. "How can he just-ugh!"

Reagan face palmed and sighed. "You'd think a world-famous celebrity would be better at talking than him," she said.

"Well, I think we should get back to eating lunch, I'm hungry!" Dan exclaimed and Ted nodded approvingly.

They all filed out of the room and made their way over to the table.

"Aww, come on!" Dan whined. "The food's cold!"

* * *

**Yep, that was it, 2056 words exactly. I think. **

**I can't decide... Jonead or Hamead... I guess we'll have to vote! And by 'we' I mean 'you'. Just write which one you prefer in your review and I'll tell you how many of you lovely reviewers voted for Hamead and how many for Jonead. **

**{Random Questions}**

**Favourite letter?**

**Do you have any allergies?**

**Seven or eight? **

**Weekends or holidays?**

**Can you hear me outside the door? I've been standing here for ages and nobody's opening it! (Yes, this time I'm sure this is the right house so you'd better open up!)**

**What time is it?**

**Do you like apples?**

**Okay, that's all I've got for now. Oh yeah, I was also thinking of making a forum but I don't have any names... And I don't think anyone would go on it... What ever, just tell me what you think in you review. Or don't. That's fine too.**

**See ya around,**

**CelestialBronzeLightning **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm baaack! Who missed me? *silence* aww, c'mon, guys. You're no fun! **

**But now, fellow Cahills, demigods, tributes, magicians, demons, authors, readers and reviewers, the moment you've all been waiting for... The epic Hamead vs. Jonead battle! **

**HAMEAD:IIIII**

**Hamead has five! How about Jonead? How many people wanted some Jomead in this story? The only way to find out is...**

**JONEAD: III**

**Jonead has only three! You know what that means? HAMEAD WI- **

***Ninja servant comes ninjaing in and hands CelestialBronzeLightning a note***

**What's this? Jonead deserves another chance? Everyone in favour, clap! *Jonead shippers clap enthusiastically* **

**You know what this means, right? I'll keep the votes and add the ones you write in your reviews... That's right, everyone has another chance!**

**Alright, I know I'm annoying, please move on...**

**Wait, guys... 43 reviews! That makes about *pulls out calculator* about ten reviews per chapter! You guys are so amazing!**

**Review answering thingy:**

**Agent Get Amy And Ian Together: All those cookies can't be healthy! Seriously, you probably have all the cookies in the world XD And thanks for the review. **

**JesseCPK: Thanks for your reviews, I appreciate it :) I can answer all your reviews because I'm lazy, sorry, heh, heh. But O.O I was wondering why you'd be charging at me with an oven... I'll just try next door then. **

**rhetorically yours: ... I won't question your snail shell then...**

**If you can hear me, open up! And give me that cookie. I like cookies. Did you just call me ducky?**

**You live with an apple so doctors don't work O.O?**

**Kitty in Boots: Yeah, it's fine. Thanks for reviewing even although you barely had any time :)**

**readingfreak3546: You're so lazy... Thanks for the review though. **

**The Gone Angel: I hate to break it to you, Gone, but I'm pretty sure that we're in different continents. And about your parents... Meh, they won't mind, will they? Don't worry, my room's messy too. I hope you don't mind if I counted you as Jonead :)**

**MrsJoshHutcherson: If you don't let me in soon, I'm climbing through the window, do you even know how cold it is out here?**

**Jamyfrevr: If you can hear me, let me in, god damnit!**

**nerd103: Thanks for reviewing. **

**addicted2reading9: Why are my readers all so lazy XD Nah, just kidding, I'm lazy too :)**

**beachbum999: Open the door then, I'm standing here, freezing to death and you're all lazy in front of your computer! **

**THGFAN101: Aww, thanks :)**

**PearlAgent64: Review 1: Maybeh... You'll just have to wait, read and review to find out :)**

**Review 2: I'm behind you because I'm CelestialBronzeLightning!**

* * *

Amy

After having an uneventful lunch, Amy went up to her room since she didn't fancy meeting up with any Cahills at that moment.

She had studied the half of the map of the mansion that her room was in in her free time so she knew her way around fairly well but it was times like these that she wished for a photographic memory like her brother's or the electronic skill of the Starlings who had surely built several small Global Positioning Systems (GPS's) to serve that purpose.

Finally, after a few double takes, dead ends and wrong turns, Amy found her room and pushed open the door.

Inside was a girl, Amy guessed that she was about her age, maybe a bit older, sweeping the floor.

When she saw Amy standing by the door, her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were-"

"Don't stress it, okay? I'll just go outside for a while," Amy said as she gave her a warm smile.

She nodded thankfully and Amy decided to go outside like she said she would.

She hoped that there wouldn't be anyone there since she was still slightly (okay, understatement of the century) afraid of crowds.

When she reached the glass door that lead to the garden, she let out a sigh of relief because she hadn't looked at that particular part of the map yet.

She leant against it because she expected it to be locked. It swung open surprisingly easily and Amy almost fell over but managed to catch herself just in time as she stumbled out the door, momentarily blinded by the bright sunlight after being indoors all day.

When her eyes had adjusted to the bright light, she walked over to the flower patch she had slept in before.

She knelt down and enjoyed the multicoloured flowers for a while. She picked a blue one, a blue bell? A forget-me-not? Amy had never been good at recognizing flowers. As big as the difference in shape and colour may be, she just couldn't match the names to the flowers.

She brought it up to her nose and inhaled deeply, letting the sweet smell tickle her nose.

She let both of her hands, still clutching the flower, sink below her face. The wind blew from the side making some of her fiery red hair blow into her face. She stayed like that for a few minutes, not really thinking about anything, just enjoying the fresh air.

She briefly remembered what had happened the last time she was there and her eyes flickered over to the mansion. When she saw that nobody was there, her shoulders, she hadn't noticed how tense they were, relaxed.

She got up again because she didn't want to be seen and the flowers didn't have anything to conceal her, brushed the hair out of her face and the dirt off of her trousers quickly. Since she didn't feel like going back inside, she walked around the garden for a while.

She was surprised by how big it was and the borders were clearly marked by stone walls. Amy headed towards one side and touched the wall. It was cold but not too cold. She placed both her hands on the wall and swung upwards, effectively landing on top of it.

Although her feet were swinging freely, the ground wasn't far from her feet.

Since she was now facing the wind, it effectively blew her hair out of her face.

She looked down at her hands which were resting by her side and noticed something carved into the stone.

She turned into a position where her stomach was on the stone and her face was hovering above the writing.

She squinted to make out the faded words but got it eventually.

It said:

_If ever you asked me_

_How often you in my mind I would see,_

_'Once,' I would have to say_

_Because the since the first day_

_That you crossed my mind,_

_Never has it left you behind. _

Amy guessed that it was probably from the old owners of the house, the ones who had owned it before the Kabras.

She smiled involuntarily. She secretly wished that someone would write something so sweet for her some day.

The smile vanished as soon as it had appeared because she remembered that she was a Cahill.

'Cahills never get their happy endings,' she thought as she hopped off the wall.

'Maybe Cahills can't have happy endings,' Amy thought. 'But at least they can have fun.'

She took a deep breath and sprinted to the glass door. About halfway there, a strand blew into her face and momentarily her eyes too, causing her to trip an fall flat on her face.

'Maybe Cahills can't do that either,' she thought as she got up. 'Or maybe it's just me.'

Amy walked the rest of the way to the door and pulled it. It swung open gracefully and she stepped inside.

It was dark as far as she could see inside but she closed the door anyway.

Feeling along the wall, she walked along the corridor and hoped that she wouldn't trip over anything and maybe find a light switch on the way.

Her eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness yet and all she could see was black.

Suddenly her hand brushed a section in the wall that stood out. She pressed it and the lights flickered on overhead.

Now that the corridors were bright she could see that all of the curtains had been closed so no light could get in.

She wondered why anyone would do that but then remembered that they were Cahills so it probably didn't have a reason.

'Nothing in the world of Cahills ever has a good reason,' Amy thought.

In that moment that she was thinking, she wasn't looking where she was going and walked right into the wall in front of her. Her head made a sickly thud when it hit the wall.

Amy held her head in one hand.

'Great,' she thought. 'Now I have a headache. Just great.'

She walked over to where she thought the kitchen was to get some ice but when she realized that it was, in fact, the living room, she turned around and was about to leave when she noticed voices coming from inside.

She moved closer quietly and placed her ear against the door, still clutching her throbbing head in one hand.

She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the headache that she had and just focus on the voices coming from inside.

"-don't know what to think!"

"Don't worry-"

"Be fine!"

The thick door muffled the voices and her head was still sore. Both of these factors contributed to the fact that Amy couldn't hear all of the conversation. She pressed her hear against the door and focused on what was being discussed in the room.

"I don't know why I'm even talking to you about this," she heard a girl's voice say. She thought that it was Sinead but couldn't be sure.

"It's not like you could help."

"Look on the bright side, Sinead," another voice said. So she had been right, it was Sinead in there. Now she just had to figure out who the second person was although it also sounded like a girl.

"Maybe he feels the same way-" the other person started.

"But he won't!" Sinead cut her off. It obviously came out louder than intended because she immediately repeated the sentence in a quieter voice. "But he won't!"

"How do you know?"

"I just-" she sighed. "Fine. I don't. But it's so unlikely... I mean, why would he want a girl like me?"

The voices faded away and Amy assumed that the speakers had either exited the room through another door of that they had taken to whispering.

She opened her eyes to see that she was face to face with someone. Someone with amber eyes.

"Hello, love," Ian said and smirked at the furious expression Amy was making.

"I-Ian," Amy said. "What are y-you doing h-here?" she asked as she cursed her stutter for making her look like and idiot. "And don't call me love!"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said. "Love," he added a few seconds later.

Amy took a step away from him.

"I h-hit my head. I'm t-trying to f-find the kitchen for some ice," she half-lied.

"This is the living room," Ian stated.

"I-I know."

"Anyway, Natalie and Dan have already... what's the right word?... Used... Let's go with 'used'. They've already used up all the ice we have."

"Y-You didn't make more?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"No, I don't believe I did... But the servants did if they got my orders..." Ian said.

Amy looked at him and waited for him to say something else.

"Let's go," he said and grabbed Amy's hand and started pulling her to the kitchen.

Amy was startled by the sudden movement but quickly pulled away as soon as she remembered what was happening in the world around her.

Ian shrugged and walked in front of Amy to guide her. When they reached the kitchen, Ian told Amy to wait and opened the door.

He stepped inside and closed the door again. A few minutes later he emerged holding a bucket of ice cubes.

"T-Thanks," Amy said and took the ice cubes from him gratefully.

"Anything else I can help you with, love?" he asked.

"Not calling me 'love' all the time would be good," Amy muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Ian asked.

"Nothing," Amy said. "Nothing at all."

"Should I walk you to your room, love?" he asked.

"No, I-Ian. I'm f-fine by m-myself. And don't c-call me 'love'!," she stuttered. She turned on her heel and walked away as fast as she could without looking too desperate to get away.

She counted the room numbers as she walked and soon she had reached her room.

Amy pushed down the door handle and entered her room. She placed the bucket of ice on the floor and sat down next to it.

Her headache had nearly faded completely. She carefully picked up an ice cube and held it against her forehead anyway.

When it had melted, she went into the small bathroom that was in her room, took a towel and dried her face.

She glanced at herself in the mirror. 'Did I seriously look like that all day?' she wondered and took her hairbrush from the shelf over the sink.

After brushing her hair she went back to her spot on the floor and took out another ice cube. This one she placed on her tongue. A shiver ran down her back and she was tempted to spit it out again.

She was about to take a book from the bookshelf when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!" she shouted. When nobody entered, she got up and opened the door herself.

She looked left then right. There was no one standing there. Then she noticed the small envelope that lay by her feet. She picked it up and read the back:

_From Ian_

She close the door and sat down on her bed to open it.

She carefully pulled the sheet of paper out of the envelope when she had managed to open it and read:

_Dear Amy,_

_I wrote this to tell you that I looooove you so much! The only thing I think about is you, be mine forever? I decided to name our first kid after Dan. _

_Love,_

_Ian_

Amy face palmed.

'Way to go, Dan,' she thought as she threw the letter in the trash can. 'Good job sounding like Ian.'

She looked around the room and saw a small digital camera standing on her closed.

"Seriously, Dan? This is the best you can do? You're such a dweeb," she said and turned the camera off. She decided to leave it there so Dan would find it again.

'Brothers,' she thought as she rolled her eyes and sat back down on her bed.

* * *

**Yep, that was it. **

**[Sorry about the sucky poem thing, I made it up myself...]**

**If you have any suggestions for the story, just subtlety plop it in there :)**

**By the way, I did make a forum and it's called Cookie :) So just hop over there and say something!**

**And vote on my poll. It's on my profile. It has great sentimental value to me and it would mean the world to me if you could take your time to vote. Nah, it's about your favourite food but you get the idea. **

**Apple haters gonna apple-hate, I'm eating an apple and there's nothing you can do to stop me :P**

**~Random Questions~**

**Did you just skip the A/N to read this?**

**Which room are you in?**

**Do you like water melons?**

**Is it raining outside?**

**Did you know that if you don't open the door right this second, I'll kick in your window?**

**Are you going to go to my forum as soon as you've finished reading this? (hint: the answer is yes)**

**~End of Random Questions~**

**So, you know what you have to do, right? **

**REVIEW**

**See ya,**

**CelestialBronzeLightning **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Did I forget something? Oh yeah, the vote results! Well, here they are:**

**HAMEAD: IIIII II**

**Hamead has seven votes! Let's see what Jonead got!**

**JONEAD: IIIII II**

**Jonead also got seven! It's a tie! But we can't leave it like this! You know what this means, right? Are you ready for ROUND THREE? **

**Disclaimer: Here's a really boring disclaimer, so... I don't own anything. **

**•~•~Review answering thing~•~•**

**rhetorically yours: No, I mean the good melons XD **

**ivyfedora: Thanks for reviewing XD**

**Jamie Katherine Swift: I hope there's laughable material in this chapter too :D Keep laughing :)**

**Agent Get Amy And Ian Together: Then get some more! Thanks (::) How's that chapter coming along, Agent? You know, the one that you're supposed to write XD**

**JesseCPK: Thanks, I try to keep them in character :3 and thanks again. **

**The Gone Angel: Yeah, I think the PM answered everything, right? **

**Jamyfrevr: You seriously think that a bodyguard is going to be able to hold me off? Haha. Riiiight XD Well here's a surprise: You listen to me. Now get to work, slave :)**

**Kitty in Boots: Thanks :3**

**priceless xpressions: Aww, virtual cookie for you (::) O.o You might miss something important, priceless. I'm in the chill room then XD CATCH ME A DONUT! It only rains water here, really boring, right? No, the answer isn't 'no', try again. **

**Guest: That's what I'm here for XD**

**The Lazy Bookworm: Don't worry, we're getting there. Thanks :D O hope you have more time to review next time. Don't worry, we're getting to the Amian. I think. As for the plot... Weeeeeelll... Uhm... How should I put this... I don't know. I have no idea :)**

**Melody Girl: ... I guess you can't see me because I'm a ninja...**

**Aww, you think so? Thanks! Virtual cookie for you :3 (::)**

**Here's more! **

**Yay, watermelon high five!**

**By the way, is your name really 'Melody'? It's a very nice name :)**

**Kittycatfight: *Huge explosion* Oops, wrong bomb... *pokes you with a stick* don't be like that, I still need you! Don't be so lazy. And I don't care what kind of bomb that was. Sheesh. Some people these days. **

**Fan girl101: You've got Amy at home O.O? That's cool! Glad to know you'll be there for me but why would Ian kidnap me? I'm trying to pair him up here!**

**Guest: Thanks for the review :)**

* * *

Dan was in his room, sucking the tip of his pen and drumming his fingers on his desk as he thought of more things to write.

So far he had

Dearest Amy,

I saw you pick up my note. I was hurt when I saw it in the trash. Wait, I didn't see it in the trash. That's undignified. But out first kid will be named after Dan because he's the ninja lord.

Love,

Ian

It didn't seem enough. He had tried to get Natalie in on his plan and she had agreed until she saw the first letter that Dan had written which Dan couldn't understand. He thought it was a work of art, maybe even the best thing he had ever written.

Suddenly it struck him. The perfect way to make the letter sound more believable.

He grinned and added it. Now the letter read

Dearest Amy,

I saw you pick up my note. I was hurt when I saw it in the trash. Wait, I didn't see it in the trash. That's undignified. But out first kid will be named after Dan because he's the ninja lord.

Love,

Ian

PS: I loovveee you

Dan admired his masterpiece at arms length before folding it up neatly and placing it in an enclose. He quickly wrote 'From Ian' on it and stuffed it into his pocket.

'I'll give it to her later,' he thought as he wandered out the door.

He was planning on searching for something to eat when an open door caught his attention.

After a few minutes Dan had eaten the entire contents of the room. If you had asked him what exactly he had eaten at that moment he probably couldn't name half of the different types of candies that he had consumed.

As well as eating all the candy, he had also managed to drink the soft drinks - soda, coke, et cetera.

He stumbled out of the room that held enough candy to last a family of four for two whole years carelessly. He could only barely see what was in front of him due to the rainbows and unicorns that were crowding his vision.

Grinning like a fool, he stumbled along the corridors aimlessly.

"What's the deal with this cactus, Robert? It doesn't even look like Sonic!"

His head made contact with the wall a few seconds later.

"Sorry," he muttered as he tripped while stumbling backwards.

Losing his balance, he flailed his arms wildly to no avail. He fell over sideways.

Suddenly, he heard a scream.

"There there, Sindy," he comforted.

'Wait,' he thought. 'I don't know a Sindy...'

He looked up and his eyes met Natalie Kabra's.

He got up and pointed at her. Then he let out a loud laugh and fell to the ground again. He landed with a thud that echoed throughout the halls.

His eyes closed and his vision turned black.

"-sugar," he heard Amy's voice say.

"Where did he get sugar?" Another voice asked. "There's only one room that has sugar in the entire mansion..."

"Is it close to Dan's room?" Amy asked.

"Well yes, but that's not the point right now."

"What do you mean by 'that's not the point right now'? That's probably what got him on the sugar high in the first place!" Amy responded.

A ring interrupted the conversation. There was some rummaging.

"I'm so sorry," Amy said. "I have to take this. Can you watch Dan in case he wakes up?"

"Fine. But you owe me."

There were footsteps followed by the sound of a door opening and closing. Dan could guess who the second voice belonged to but he wasn't sure.

'Just one look won't hurt,' he thought.

He opened his eyes and saw Natalie on a sofa on the other end of the room. She had her pink laptop on her lap and her feet on the table. She was facing Dan and it looked as though she was wearing her pyjamas.

Her eyes flickered away from her computer screen and landed on Dan for a split second.

"I saw that you had your eyes open, Daniel," Natalie said. Her manicured fingernails tapping away at the keyboard could clearly be heard through the empty room.

"Fine, I'm awake," Dan said and sat up, rubbing his eyes groggily. "My name is Dan. D-A-N. Fourth letter of the alphabet, first letter of the alphabet, fourteenth letter of the alphabet. Where am I?"

"Ooh, Daniel knows the alphabet now," Natalie said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "Well, Daniel," she smirked but still didn't look up from her screen. "You went on a... what should we call it?... Sugar high, from eating all the candy in the mansion," she raised an eyebrow sceptically. "I was walking along, minding my own business when you came along and started talking about a 'Sindy'-"

"Jealous?" Dan asked.

"No," Natalie said as she raised her eyes to glare at Dan. "Not in the slightest. After that you fell to the ground and blacked out so I called your sister's room phone. She was really worried and called a servant to carry you here. She made her point that you are not to be left by yourself for even a minute so I've been stuck here for about," she checked the time on her computer. "Well, Amy and I have been taking turns but in total I've probably been here for seven hours and it's three in the morning."

"Awesome!" Dan exclaimed. "I haven't been this high on sugar for a year!"

Natalie held up her hand. "Be quiet, I'm very tired and I have a headache."

"Fine," Dan said and sat up to lean against the wall.

It was silent for about two minutes before Dan started talking again.

"What'cha lookin' at?" he asked in the most annoying voice he could make at the time.

"Nothing of interest, Daniel, it isn't important," Natalie answered slowly.

"If it isn't important, why are you looking at it? That doesn't seem right for a Cobra," Dan said.

"It's Kabra."

"Come on, Nat, who's Facebook page is it?" Dan asked.

Natalie ignored him and kept typing.

Dan got bored of the subject and allowed his eyes to drift around the room. They landed on a sheet of white paper with a pencil and an eraser lying on top.

"What's this?" he asked, getting up and walking towards it.

Natalie looked up. "Oh that," she said. "Jonah drew that. He doesn't want anyone to look at before it's finished."

Dan sat down on his sofa again.

"I'm bored," Dan said after five minutes.

"Wait until your sister gets here," Natalie said.

As if they had rehearsed it, Amy barged through the door right after the words had left her mouth.

"Dan!" Amy exclaimed. "You're up!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious?" Dan said.

"You're welcome, Colonel Comeback. Don't eat that much candy again, the last time you did that, you ended up in hospital!" Amy said.

"That was last year," Dan said. "And it was really awesome, do you even know how much candy they gave me at the hospital?" Dan asked. "That wasn't the smartest thing to do, I mean if a patient gets so high on sugar that they have to go to hospital, giving them sugar isn't the smartest thing to do."

"Very nice story, Daniel," Natalie cut in before he could talk any more. "But since I'm tired, I'm going to bed, alright?" she closed her laptop, got up and left the room without waiting for an answer.

"It's 'Dan'," Dan said.

"I think I'll go to bed as well," Amy said and walked out of the room.

Dan was left alone in the room.

Since he wasn't tired due to the fact that he had been asleep ever since he got high on sugar, he looked for something to keep himself occupied.

Dan saw a rubix cube sitting on a shelf at the other end of the room so he got up, walked over to the rubix cube, picked it up and sat down on his sofa again.

"Let's do this," he said as he started to twist it.

After about five minutes of Dan turning the rubix cube, he stopped.

"Screw this," he said and tossed the cube over his shoulder. "Ninjas don't solve rubix cubes anyway."

He stuffed his hand into his pocket, hoping that he'd left something edible in it, only to be met by the feeling if paper.

Dan He pulled it out of his pocket and straightened it out on the table. When he recognized it as the note that 'Ian' had written to Amy, he grinned.

He got up and tiptoed out if the room clutching the sheet of folded paper in his hand.

When he reached the door, he wondered how he could get Amy to notice it when she woke up. Knowing his sister, she was already asleep and if Dan knocked, it was likely to wake up everyone close by.

Dan pushed the door carefully. When it opened, he stepped inside. He could hardly see anything in the dim light but since the rooms all had more or less the same layout, he could easily find Amy's bed.

He took the sheet of paper and balanced it on Amy's nose.

He snuck out as quickly as possible and closed the door. When he was far enough away from all of the rooms, he burst out laughing.

His laughing stopped suddenly when an idea flashed through his mind. Everyone in the mansion was asleep except for him.

'And what do we call this time?' Dan asked himself even although he already knew the answer. 'Pranking time.'

He walked to the room labeled 'Halloween costumes' and opened the door. He didn't know why the Kabra's had Halloween costumes in the first place since they didn't go trick-or-treating but brushed it off since they were so rich, they probably bought an entire store and kept the items in separate rooms.

Dan walked over to the masks and chose one that looked like a hockey mask covered in drops of blood. He put it on and made his way over to the black capes.

He took a rather large one, placed it around his shoulders and left the room.

After a short walk, he came across the weapons room. That room had a code lock so Dan started hacking it. When he had typed in the right combination of numbers, the door swung open and Dan stepped inside.

'Knife? No. Ninja star? No but I'll come back for it later. Gun? Nah. Aha!' he thought when his eyes landed on a chainsaw. 'Perfect.'

He picked it up and tested it. It whirred to life and Dan grinned. 'This is so cool!'

He switched it off and walked out of the room. The doors to the weapon room swung closed behind him.

"Let's get pranking," Dan muttered.

He walked to where he thought Natalie's room was. He knew he was at the right place when he saw the bright pink door which looked out of place next to the others.

He snuck along the rest of the corridor silently, or as silently as he could when he was holding a chainsaw.

When he pushed the door open, it squeaked but made no other sound.

He closed the door behind himself and walked over to Natalie's bed and tapped her on the shoulder with the chainsaw.

Natalie opened her eyes and when they landed on Dan, she screamed a high-pitched scream.

"Calm down, Cobra, I can hear the windows shattering!"

Dan burst out laughing which ruined the effect.

"Daniel," Natalie said as she rubbed the sleep out o her eyes. "I have no idea what you're trying to do. Get out of my room before I taser you!"

Dan stumbled out of her room, still laughing.

'Who should I prank next?' he asked himself before walking to the weapon room to get rid of his chainsaw.

* * *

**Guys, I want an army. Or a secret under-cover force. That'd be so awesome! How should we do this... I know! If you want to be in my army, put "Blue cookies" somewhere in your review! **

**And I'll let you guys choose the name! Just put the letter that you think is the best in your review, okay?**

**A: Caterpillar **

**B: Celestial Spies**

**C: Creative Chickens**

**D: [Suggest something]**

**Sorry about them all starting with 'C', I didn't even notice until now...**

**~Random Questions~**

**(About the story/chapter:)**

**Did you like the chapter?**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Did you have a favourite sentence in this chapter? If so, what was it?**

**Do you have any ideas for the story?**

**(Completely Random:)**

**What's your eye colour?**

**What's the fifth line of the 39th page of the book closest to you?**

**Which book is it?**

**Can I have a cookie?**

**~End of Random Questions~**

**See ya,**

**CelestialBronzeLightning**


End file.
